


Gunpowder and Lace

by HumsHappily



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Hartwin, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Harry kept his eyes down, staring at his silk covered thighs, the tails of his unbuttoned button up just brushing the tops of the stockings.  “Thank you, Eggsy.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Thank you, who?” Eggsy asked warningly. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Harry smirked. “Thank you, sir,” he amended.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tag, gun play ahead. Don't like, don't read. And please, see authors note at bottom.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” Eggsy murmured, looking over Harry, the library flickering with firelight. 

Harry kept his eyes down, staring at his silk covered thighs, the tails of his unbuttoned button up just brushing the tops of the stockings as he kneeled between the sofa and the armchair. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Thank you, who?” Eggsy asked warningly. 

Harry smirked. “Thank you, sir,” he amended. “May I get up now so we can go into the bedroom?”

“No. We’re gonna play in here tonight. What’s your word, Harry?” Eggsy asked, moving away.

Harry’s heart skipped at the sound of the table drawer sliding open, Eggsy’s feet near silent on the thickly carpeted floor. “Oxford, sir.” 

“Tha’s it,” Eggsy said, coming around behind him. “Are you going to be good today?” he asked, stroking a hand through Harry’s hair, sliding it down his neck, toying with the undone tie half hidden in his collar. “I think I have a good use for this,” he said as Harry nodded, and tugged it free. “Wrists.” Harry leaned forward, presenting his crossed hands. Eggsy wrapped the tie around them, knotting it securely. “Now then,” Eggsy said, trailing the end through his fingers. “What shall I do with such a pretty toy, all wrapped up and ready to be fucked?” he whispered, voice low and hoarse. “Are you gonna be good, Harry? You didn’ answer me.” 

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said again, voice warning. “Tha’s the second time. I don’t think you’re doin’ tha’ on accident.”

“Of course, sir. Apologies, sir. I’ll be good, sir,” Harry said, smirking, cock jumping beneath cream colored lace at the tone of Eggsy’s voice. 

“I don’t think you will,” Eggsy said, coming around to the front of him. “See, I was gonna let you suck my cock. But now I don’t think you deserve it,” he said. “I think you’re being bad cause you want some attention. But tha’s not how you get attention, is it?” he asked softly, crouching down. He took Harry’s chin in hand, tilting his face up. “How do you get my attention, Harry?” 

“I’m meant to ask, Eggsy,” Harry said, face a mask of innocence as the name fell from his lips, melting like spun sugar. 

Eggsy chuckled. “An’ tha’ earns you a punishment. You’re doin’ it on purpose.”

“No, sir. My apologies, sir,” Harry said quickly, cock twitching as Eggsy laid his hand over it, squeezing gently. 

“Too late,” Eggsy said softly, standing. He reached behind his back, and pulled out a gun. “What type of gun is this, Harry?” he asked. 

“A Tokarev TT-30 with a ten round magazine, sir,” Harry said, wetting his lips. “Specially manufactured for Kingsman, sir.”

“And what are you going to do with it?” Eggsy asked, examining it.

“You’re going to make me suck it, sir.”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m misbehaving, and I don’t deserve your cock,” Harry said, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

“And what don’t you get to do?” Eggsy asked.

“Touch myself,” Harry said, grasping the ends of the tie that pinned his hands against his lower back, just brushing the waistband of his panties. 

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a…” Harry hesitated, wetting his lips again. 

“A what?” Eggsy asked, smirking. 

“A naughty, needy, whore,” Harry finally said, face flushing, looking up to meet Eggsy’s eyes. “Punish me, sir?” he asked hopefully, clenching around the plug in his arse, knowing that if he behaved, he’d get Eggsy to fuck him in the end.

“Yeah, Harry. I will,” Eggsy said, resting the tip of the gun on Harry’s bottom lip, smoothing it back and forth. “Tongue,” he ordered. 

Harry let his tongue dart out, flickering into the barrel, a moan escaping him at the dark, bitter taste of gunpowder. 

Eggsy groaned. “Take it,” he said, pushing the gun past Harry’s open lips, and shuddered at the matching, needy groan from Harry. “Whore. My fuckin’ gorgeous whore,” he breathed, hand sliding into his already unbuttoned trousers, grasping himself gently. 

Harry would have nodded, but the weight of the cold metal on his tongue, sliding back and forth as Eggsy thrust was sending him spiraling into a place where the only response he should give was those that would please Eggsy. He tongued along the barrel, hearing Eggsy’s breath catch as he bobbed his head, taking the gun farther into his mouth. The taste of the gunpowder had dimmed, leaving the feel of copper-iron-platinum-doesn’t matter-metal heavy coating his mouth, tasting of submission and need. His cock was hard in his panties, head peeking out from the waistband as it filled, elastic too weak to hold it back. He moaned once in disappointment as Eggsy pulled the gun away, smoothing a thumb covered in precome over his lips. 

Harry licked greedily at his lips and the digit, only to have Eggsy pull it away, pushing the gun back between his lips, and thread a not gentle hand through his hair with a tug. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Eggsy breathed, pushing and pulling the gun away, watching the slide between Harry’s spit slick lips. “Like the danger. Like to be on your knees, letting me do whatever the fuck I want to you. Really are a whore.” He pulled the gun away, trailing it over Harry’s cheek. “Whose whore are you?”

“Yours sir,” Harry murmured, wanting the gun back, wanting Eggsy’s hands, cock, anything as his own cock throbbed.

“Who owns you?” Eggsy asked, trailing the gun down farther, following the lines of Harry’s neck to his collarbones and further down to his chest. 

“You, sir.”

“What do you want?” Eggsy asked, pausing his movements. 

“You, sir,” Harry said, breath coming fast at the feel of the muzzle resting over his heart. 

“Why?” 

“Because you own me, because I’m yours, because I’m a needy, naughty whore. Please sir, fuck me,” Harry pleaded, feeling a drip as his cock leaked. 

“Do you deserve to be fucked?”

“I deserve what you’ll give me,” Harry said, looking up at Eggsy. Eggsy smirked and pulled the gun away, holding it up as he clicked on the safety, a thrill going up Harry’s spine at what that simple move meant. “Sir, please,” Harry breathed. “Please, sir.” 

“I love it when you beg,” Eggsy murmured, setting the gun down on the table behind him. He stepped forward, threading his hand through Harry’s hair again, and yanking him up. Harry followed the pull, standing and letting Eggsy push him over the edge of the couch, groaning at the pressure on his cock from the arm. 

Eggsy yanked the panties down, letting them stretch around Harry’s thighs. “You’re so fuckin’ needy, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, gasping as Eggsy pushed at the plug inside him. “Please, sir.”

“Still don’t know if you deserve me,” Eggsy countered, pulling at the base. “Look how pretty you are though. Jeweled plug, color matchin’ that tie around your wrists. You’re so classy, Harry. High class whore.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, nodding, biting back a whimper as Eggsy turned the plug inside him. “Yes. I’m a whore.”

“Whose whore?” Eggsy asked again, pulling the plug out and tossing it on the floor. 

“Yours!” Harry gasped, inadvertently pushing back at the shock of being open to the air, body pleading to be filled. 

Eggsy slapped him hard across the ass. “Wait, Harry, or you’ll get nothing,” he warned. “I’ll milk you, leave you gaspin’ for it an’ gettin’ nothing.” 

“No, sir, please fuck me,” Harry said, stilling his rutting hips. “Please. I’ll be good for you,” he moaned as Eggsy squeezed his arse, massaging where he’d left a handprint. “I’ll be so good,” Harry said and dropped his head, panting. 

“What do you think they’d all say?” Eggsy asked. “If they knew, Harry. How greedy you are for my cock?” he asked, pulling it out, stroking himself slowly.

“They’d laugh at me,” Harry said, cheeks blushing red, mouth watering at the faint and familiar sound of Eggsy’s hand sliding over his cock. “They’d call me things."

“Why?”

“Because I’m your whore,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “Only yours.” 

“And are you ashamed?” Eggsy asked. “Do they deserve to know about you?”

“No, sir. On both counts,” Harry breathed, feeling Eggsy move close up behind him. 

“Tha’s right. Cause you’re mine,” Eggsy muttered, and pushed in with one quick movement. 

Harry cried out as he was finally filled, Eggsy’s thick length pressing deep inside him with no stop, almost too much after so long of a wait. Eggsy set up a quick pace, the room silent except for their gasping pants, and the slap of flesh on flesh. 

Harry moaned, dangerously close to coming after only a few minutes. “S..Sir, can I come?” he managed, sweat dripping from his forehead as Eggsy fucked into him. 

“No,” Eggsy replied, voice thick with arousal and lust. “Not yet.”

“Sir, I can’t,” Harry pleaded. “I can’t-”

“You will,” Eggsy growled, grasping his hips hard enough that they both knew there would be bruises tomorrow. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry panted, body flaming with need as he held himself back, trying anything to distract himself from the slide of Eggsy’s cock inside his body, the rough rub of his cock on the cushions, the press of Eggsy’s suit against his legs. Water came to his eyes as Eggsy thrust in, tears of frustration as he held himself back, tears of relief at his submission. "Sir!"

"What, Harry? What do you want?" Eggsy growled. 

"I want to come, sir! Please!" 

"Come then, Harry," Eggsy said, and thrust in once more, coming hard. 

Harry cried out again, cock spurting all over the couch as his mind whited out with pleasure, Eggsy still thrusting hard even as he filled him. He groaned dropping his head to the couch, world going momentarily black. 

**  
"I'm gonna be in trouble for makin' you come on the couch again, ain't I?" Eggsy murmured as Harry stirred in his arms. 

Harry huffed. “I do hope you cleaned it up. And my gun.”

“How’d you know it was yours?” Eggsy asked. 

“Mm, the divot on the barrel. You don’t think that’s the first time I’ve licked my gun for kicks, do you, Eggsy?” Harry asked, stretching before curling back into Eggsy’s chest, pressing a kiss over his heart with smirking lips.  
“Christ,” Eggsy said with a laugh. “Guess we’ll be doin’ tha’ more often then, huh?”

“Undoubtedly, sir,” Harry said, leaning up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: DO NOT PLAY WITH GUNS. DO DEFINITELY PLAY WITH LINGERIE. Thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica) and [Phipiohsum475](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475)for the beta.


End file.
